pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulborb Larva
Bulborb Larvae are enemies from Pikmin 2. They are the true juvenile Bulborbs, from the discovery that Dwarf Bulborbs are a completely different species. They are hard to beat in swarms, but have low health. It would be best if player kill them with their pilots, as it is impossible to save a Pikmin near its utter demise in the hands of these creatures as their high metabolism gives them a ravenous appetite and lightning-quick attacks. They are continuously birthed from Empress Bulblaxes on Sublevel 8 of the , Sublevel 11 of the , and Sublevel 4 of the in . Only a certain amount can be born, though a great sum to comprehend, and if you destroy enough of them, the Empress Bulblax may wake up and start giving birth again. Bulborb Larvae are infamous for their ability to kill a Pikmin and cannot be stopped. Interestingly, one can use the Empress's rolling attack to help kill quite a few. Notes Olimar's Notes As its name implies, this creature is a Bulborb in an early stage of development. Its distinct Bulborb coloration has yet to appear, but it already exhibits other uniquely Bulborb characteristics. It is capable of hunting nourishment independently without the help of its parents. Louie's Notes This meager creature offers little meat, but its eyeballs are a local delicacy. Try them with okra and a dollop of sour cream. Gallery 09bulborblarva.png|A group of Bulborb Larvae. In Fanon-Games Pikmin:Redemption Since the Empress Bulblax can be found above ground these can as well. Be careful in those areas where these are found as they will find and attack your landing site. Pikspore These creatures are more common now and can be found inside of eggs. When the egg breaks, they may spray out in all directions. They also appear with the Empress Bulblax in Cliffside Meadow, which creates the same dangers as in Pikmin:Redemption. In Pikmin: Ultimate Doom Locations *Grub-Dog Pit - Sublevel 5 Behavior These aren't as agressive as in Pikmin 2. They are slower and eat slower also. Pikimon Move List *Start - Bite *Start - Headbutt *Lv. 10 - Dash *Lv. 25 - Crunch Evolutions *Lv. 25 -> Red Bulborb *Light Stone -> Hairy Bulborb *Deep Stone -> Orange Bulborb Pre-Evolutions None In Pikmin Forever In Pikmin Forever, these creatures are just as vicious as they were in , and up to 100 may be present with an Empress Bulblax at a time. Bulborb Larvae now bite more like Water Dumples, snapping out in front of them and taking slightly more time to chew Pikmin than before; they can still only eat one Pikmin at once. They have gained the ability to crawl up and along walls to reach Pikmin from an unexpected angle. A group of Bulborb Larvae will try to space out as much as possible. Bulborb Larvae can also fall from the ceiling in caves, even without an Empress Bulblax present. This happens occasionally in alcoves, and is always triggered by a leader's presence rather than the presence of Pikmin, so it is important to scout cave alcoves with leaders before bringing in Pikmin. Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Enemies Category:PUDEnemies Category:PF Enemies